It is known that there are different massaging implements and instruments for manual use which are used to create localized hyperaemia in the areas of the skin subjected to massaging. This localized hyperaemia consists of a blood congestion due to activation of the condition of the underlying circulation, and it can promote the penetration of appropriate substances. Thus, this effect can be used particularly in the cosmetic field, for causing different treating creams or lotions to penetrate into the congested skin regions caused by massaging.
Among current massaging instruments, there may be mentioned horsehair gloves and massaging brushes, which have on an active face a multiplicity of points or barbs which, while passing over the skin, cause a slight depression thereof and by reaction a localized hyperaemia.